The Play Part 1
by Adri29
Summary: George loses to a girl in arm wrestling and wants to get into shape;kramer writes a play that is a bit too familiar,and reeks havoc with it.Jerry meets a famous actorcomedian and the gang get star struck.


Seinfeld Script 4-The Play

Setting-Monks

Elaine

What are you doing?

Jerry

Tying my shoes.

Elaine

Why?we aren't leaving anytime soon.

Jerry

Well I am tying them now so I don't forget later.

Elaine

Ok

So what are you ordering?

Jerry

A tuna sandwich

Elaine

You could make a tuna sandwich at home,don't waste your money.

Jerry

Well I am already here so I will order what I want.

(Kramer walks in)

Kramer

Me and Mickey are writing a play.

Elaine

You gave up on the acting?

Kramer

No we are still going to act.

Jerry

You've got a plot?

Kramer

Well, so far, it's about a man disguised as a woman so he can baby-sit his kids.

Jerry

I think that's been done.

Elaine

Ya, Mrs.Doubtfire

Kramer

Never heard of it.

Jerry

It's a movie,and we saw it together.It's with Robin Williams and Sally Field

Kramer

Oh who cares,no one will notice

Elaine

What's your play called?

Kramer

Mrs.Firedoubt.

Scene ends

Setting-Jerry's apartment

George

Mrs.Firedoubt?

Jerry

Yes..he's copied Mrs.Doubtfire and he knows it..but he won't admit it.

George

Well it's not like the play will go anywhere, he always says he is going to do something and never comes through.

Jerry

Like you?

George

That's not like me!

Jerry

Isn't it?

George

I have a successful career

Jerry

I know I know, I just wanted to see the rage in your face(laughing)

(George rolls his eyes)

(Kramer slides in)

Kramer

What's happening?

Jerry

You are!What the hell are you wearing?

Kramer

I am playing Mrs.Firedoubt!

George

You already wrote the script?

Kramer

That was a piece of pie

Jerry

Ya because you plagerized it.

Kramer

From what?

George

Mrs.Doubtfire! Even your title is almost the same! You just flipped the words!

Kramer

You're just …jealous!

Scene Ends

Setting-Yankees main office

Peter

Hey George, did you hear, they hired a woman for your old position.

George

They did?

Peter

Ya, her name is Lisa

George

Oh, that's nice

Peter

They are having a party for her tomorrow, since she is new.

George

Hey they never threw a party for me!

Peter

I know, it's a new thing. Party's tomorrow at 7,it's on 69th and finch street. See ya then!

Scene Ends

Setting-Monks

George

Why would they throw someone a party for being hired? Promotion I understand, leaving I understand, but for being hired? That's just stupid!

Elaine

I know, it's kinda pointless.

George

You see where I'm coming from?

Elaine

Ya I do.

George

So whats new with you?

Elaine

Nothing. My life has been so dull these past few days, nothings happening.

George

Oh, well you want to come to the party with me, I don't want to be the only one showing up without a date.

Elaine

Sure

Scene ends

Setting-Party

George

No one has a date?

Elaine

Ha, now you're the only one with a date.(laughing)

How about you get me a drink?

George

Later, something's going on there, they are all crowding the new girl.

(george and Elaine walk up to the crowd to find Peter and Lisa arm wrestling)

Peter

I win!

Lisa

Damn you're strong.

Steinbrener

Lisa Why don't you try George,he should be easy to beat!

George

Hey!

Lisa

He looks rather muscular though.

Elaine

No,I think that's fat.(laughing)

George

Ok Leslie your on.

Lisa

The name is Lisa.

George

Ok then Lisa.

(George and Lisa arm wrestle,George is winning and then Lisa fights back and beats George)

George

Holy shit

Elaine

You lost to a woman!

Lisa

I win again.

George

I demand a re-match,I wasn't ready for that kind of strength,I thought you were weak!

Lisa

Fine,tomorrow at lunch.

George

You're on sister!

Scene Ends

Setting-Mrs.Firedoubt-dress rehearsal

Mickey(playing chris)

Mrs.Firedoubt is half man half woman

Wendy(playing Lydia)

I knew that.she's no manly

(Jerry walks in)

Kramer(playing mrs.firedoubt)

I am not a he-she,I'm your father.(takes off mask)

Jerry

Wow you are rehearsing at City Hall?

Kramer

Ya we've got some famous people coming to this play.

Jerry

They are all going to know you copied Mrs.Doubtfire.

Kramer

We changed the script

Jerry

But you stole the concept and reversed the name you have to get rights to do that.

Kramer

Nah,you don't,I know someone who knows Robin Williams,he's a nice guy,he won't care

Jerry

Whatever you say,but I warned you.

Scene Ends

Setting-New York Health Centre

George

Thanks for telling me about this place Elaine,it's great!(George is lifting weights)

Elaine

I work out here all the time,it's no biggie.

George

I can't make a fool of myself again.

Elaine

I don't see the big deal.

George

I was the only guy who lost to her last night,I don't want to seem weak.

Elaine

I think you are.

George

Hey if I were weak I wouldn't be able to lift weights.

Elaine

We've been here for 15 minutes and you've only lifted that thing 10 times.

George

Well why don't you try,this thing is heavy you know!

Elaine

Fine I will,get up!

(George gets up)

George

Ok lets see you do it,I'll give you fifteen minutes on their while I go on the tread mill.

Elaine

Alright,I can do better then 10 in fifteen minutes.

(15 minutes later)

Elaine

47(lift)48..i think it's been 15 minutes.

George

I can't believe this!

Elaine

You have been gaining a lot of weight lately

George

Well I like to enjoy myself when I eat.

Elaine

Maybe you should go on a diet,whether you lose today or not.

George

And exercise every day.

Elaine

No I think you shouldn't get too ahead of yourself.

Scene Ends

Setting-Jerry's Apartment

Jerry

I just got a call from NBC,they want me to go on the late show with David Letterman.

George

When you leaving?

Jerry

Tomorrow,I already ordered the tickets.You want to come?

George

Nah,I am trying to lose weight.Going to Hollywood will tempt me to eat.

Jerry

NBC studios isn't in Hollywood.Plus since when do you care about your weight.

George

Well,uh, a weak woman beat me in uh.. arm wrestling.

Jerry

Ha.your kidding?

George

What kind of a joke in hell is that?

Jerry

A believeable one.

George

Hey!

Jerry

I am just stating the facts.

George

No your not,I am!

Scene Ends

Setting-backstage at NBC studios

Robin Williams

Hey are you Jerry Seinfeld?

Jerry

Oh My God!you, your Robin Williams! How do you know me?

Robin

Well the other guy in the show tonight is Jerry Seinfeld.I guess that's you!

Jerry

Wow,Robin Williams,I love your work.

Robin

Hankyou,I am sure you are great to.

Jerry

Thankyou,but you're a legend,not only as a comic but as an actor.

Robin

Thanks.So..you want to get together sometime,we can discuss comedic work.

Jerry

Sounds great.I know a great place, it's called Monks.Do you know it?

Robin

Ya I have been there before..see ya there tomorrow at 12 pm?

Jerry

Great!

Scene Ends

Setting-Jerry's Apartment

George

You met Robin Williams?

Jerry

Yup and I am meeting him at 12 for lunch.Want to come?

George

And meet the Robin Williams!Sure!

Jerry

Well it's quarter to so lets go now.

George

Right behind you!

Scene Ends

Setting Monks

(Jerry and George walk in to find Kramer and Robin talking)

George

Oh my God its Robin Williams!

Robin

At your service..hey Jerry,I was just talking to your friend Kramer about this play he's writing.Who's this fellow with you?

Jerry

This is George,he's a good friend of mine,when he heard I was meeting you he wanted to come along.

George(sitting down)

Wow, I can't believe I am meeting Robin Williams!

Robin

Ya,anyways Kramer was just getting to the plot.

(Jerry sits down)

Jerry

No don't tell him the plot Kramer!

Kramer

Why not?

Jerry

You know why

Robin

Why?

Jerry

Well,you see..

Kramer

Oh nevermind him..he just doesn't want me to spoil it for you..would you like to see it?

Robin

Sure

George

It's already premiering?

Kramer

Yup next Saturday.Will you still be in town then?

Robin

Yes I will,I guess I'll see you then,I'll contact you for all the ticket details.

Kramer

Great!Well..i got another dress rehearsal see you later!

Exit Kramer

Jerry

Are you sure you want to see that play?

Robin

Ya why not?

Jerry

You'll see.

George

So..you haven't been really funny since we've met.

Robin

Ya I know,the thing is I'm going to be in this dramatic role..so I'm trying not to be funny.

Jerry

Is it hard?

Robin

Kind of..but it's something you got to work at..

Waitress

Can I take your order?

Robin

I'll have a coffee.

Jerry

Me too.

George

Nothing for me,I'm trying to lose weight.

Waitress

Are you robin Williams?

Robin

Yes

Waitress

Wow..Everyone it's Robin Williams!

Scene Ends

Setting-New York Health Club

Elaine

Getting a good work out there George?

George

Good?Is this good?I'm all sweaty and achy!

Elaine

Well that is what comes in a good work out..when was the last time you had a good work out?

George

Last time I actually worked out was my late 20s.

Elaine

You haven't worked out for over 10 years?

George

Nope

Elaine

Well get back on the tread mill if you want to lose some weight!

George

I want to lose weight,not get into the shape!

Elaine

Getting into shape will make you stronger!

George

Really?

Elaine

Someone's clueless

George

Excuse me?

Elaine

Kramer's play starts in 2 hours,I got to go get ready, you coming?

George

Yup..Robin Williams is going to be there you know

Elaine

He is!

George

Yes and the play is a----

Elaine

Copy of Mrs.Doubtfire,I know,I know

George

This is going to be a disaster

Elaine

Tell me about it.

Scene Ends

Setting-A theatre in New York

Robin

I can't wait!

Jerry

Yes you can.

Enter Elaine and George

Elaine

Robin Williams!It's really you!I'm Elaine Benes!

(Robin and Elaine shake hands)

Robin

Nice to meet you Elaine

George

Shh..it's starting

Kramer:Welcome Everyone I hope you enjoy our play Mrs.Firedoubt!

Robin

Mrs.Firedoubt?

Jerry Oh boy

(10 min in to the play)

Robin

This is a copy of my movie! Mrs.Doubtfire!

To be Continued


End file.
